Not every night
by missRingleader
Summary: Onceler has second thoughts about things, and the only one who can reassure him is Greed.


It was dark outside, the only light coming from under the door. It must have been about one o'clock in the morning now. Onceler hadn't turned off any of the lights downstairs. He laid curled on the bed, his eyes closed. He was tangled up in the blankets, looking like a complete wreck. He was still fully dressed, his hair sticking up in odd places.

Greedler was mad this morning… That's all he could think about. All day his mind was filled with the glare Greed had given him. He cringed at the thought and pulled his pillow up to his chest, breaking inside. Nothing made him feel worse than when Greedler was mad.

There was usually only one reason why Greed was mad; work. Onceler knew this. Something must have been happening at work that he wasn't looking forward to. But… what if it was something Once had done…

He traced his hands over the bruises on his neck and hips. He had been good. He didn't struggle, he screamed in pleasure all night. Isn't that what Greed wanted? He always touched Onceler and teased at him, grinning and chuckling when Once blushed. He thought he was doing what Greed wanted of him, but now he wasn't sure.

He whimpered on the outside, but on the inside he was screaming. Tears fell from his eyes and dropped from his cheek on the pillow. He felt stupid for crying, but he wanted to be important to Greed, so badly. He shook slightly as he cried, hiding his face in the pillow.

A few minutes later there was a noise downstairs. There was a shuffling noise as Greedler came into the house and took off his shoes. Once knew the sound well. As soon as he heard it he wiped away the tears, sniffling a bit as he got out of bed and went to open the bedroom door. He walked downstairs, still a bit shaky. Greedler was leaning against the kitchen counter and biting down on an apple from the bowl of fruit they kept there.

"Hey, sorry I took so long at work." Greed stated in a monotone voice. "Some idiots scheduled a meeting for me without even consulting me."

Onceler put on his best fake smile he could and nodded. "Don't worry about it." He voice almost shook somewhere around the middle of the sentence, but he caught himself in time. He really hoped Greedler wouldn't see right through the fake happiness. He wondered if Greed even payed enough attention to notice. Maybe he didn't care…

While Once was thinking about it, Greedler raised an eyebrow and stood up straight, walking closer to Onceler and putting his hands on Once's shoulders. "You alright?"

Onceler shook his head a bit to clear his mind, looking up at the man in front of him and nodding. "Yeah, everything's fine." He couldn't help but look away as he lied.

Greed put his hand on Onceler's cheek and made it so that they were face to face, looking right at each other. "You're lying. Why?"

Once's smile immediately faltered as he heard Greed's words. He noticed. What should he say? Lie again? No. Greed would know. He looked up at Greed, tears almost building in his eyes again. He didn't want to let the thoughts come back to his head. Not yet. Not while he was in front of Greed.

But his head screamed them at him. _He doesn't care. He never will. His work is more important. Can't you see that you don't make him happy? He didn't even smile when he saw you after a long day at work. You could never be a good boyfriend to him._

_He doesn't even want you._

Onceler couldn't take it anymore. He fell into Greed, wrapping his arms around him as he buried his face into the other's chest. He knew Greed probably wouldn't hug him back, or maybe he would even shove him away. But he didn't care. He let the tears fall down his face as he fell to pieces in front of the person he wanted to hide it from most.

Greed was taken back by the sudden hug, and raised his arms about defensively as he looked down at Onceler. "Oncie…?"

"W-hy don't you want me?" Once said in a small voice, sniffling quietly.

Greed's eyes widened. There was a moment of silence before Greed wrapped his arms around Onceler, holding him against his chest. "I do want you." Onceler shook his head, even more tears sliding down his cheeks. "No, y-you don't. You were mad this morning, and when you came home you didn't even smile when you saw me. I'm n-not important to you."

Greed frowned down at the shaking boy in his arms. "Don't say that. I wasn't mad at you. I was mad that I had to go to work. And then when I got home I was tired. You'll always be the most important person to me, Oncie."

He gently pulled Onceler into a kiss, pressing his lips against the other's. It wasn't like their usual kisses. It was soft and their lips fit together perfectly. Greed's hands drifted to Oncie's neck, brushing through his soft hair. When Greedler pulled away he smiled. Not his usual grin, but a genuine smile. He kept his hands in Onceler's hair as he spoke.

"I love you, Oncie."


End file.
